


神圣的头衔

by BadPoetsNeverDie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPoetsNeverDie/pseuds/BadPoetsNeverDie
Summary: ·可能会有一点历史偏差的首尔60-70年代·WenRene
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 81





	神圣的头衔

「我在给你写信。虽然不是用一般的格式来写。

不知道该在你的名字前面冠上什么前缀比较好，“亲爱的”“敬爱的”总觉得不太对，而“您好”那样更显得关系生疏。那天晚上在你家喝的烘焙咖啡大概是这个世界上最美味的咖啡，因为是裴珠泫亲手给我冲泡的。做完爱后你躺在床上抽起一包包装是橘绿相间颜色的香烟，柠檬味的，我记得很清楚，衣服也没有好好穿上的你就这么裸露着翻过身来对着我泰然自若地点起火来，即使是看了无数次的身体也依旧能让我脸红心跳个不停。啊话说回来，为什么对你新换的香烟味道记得这么清楚，因为你在抽完最后一口时俯下身亲吻了我。我不喜欢抽烟，甚至可以说是厌恶，只能忍受从你身上传递过来的柠檬香味，换别人不会说是香味的，毕竟它还是香烟。

偷偷告诉你，你之前不是一直抱怨我说为什么从来不戴着你给我的戒指与项链吗，这次在我离开时它们都好好地依附在我身上了，就像钢与磁铁的吸引力一样，我绝对不会弄丢它们的。看到这里你心里开始想我离开去哪儿了吧？别担心，在和你一起度过的最后一个夜晚我做了一个梦，实在是太精彩、太不可思议了，我需要去一个安静的地方把它写出来，这个世纪最伟大的作家将会是我。

P.S.你可以不用再为我们的关系被发现而烦恼了，也不要再在夜间偷偷去教堂为自己的罪孽而忏悔了。珠泫，你不是肮脏的，你没有任何罪，我无法打破你心中的神，但我不会阻止你去相信他，或她。

永远爱你的 胜完 」

“啪”的一声裴珠泫将手里的信件摔到桌上，听到响声的女仆赶紧敲门询问她的情况。裴珠泫是首尔名门望族里出来的千金，她的母亲尤其受到当地女性的推崇，——母亲是在大韩帝国期间第一批组织与创立为妇女争取教育权利组织的发起者，裴珠泫永远的骄傲，让原本从小就立志要比男孩更优秀的她迎着这股热风进入了首尔大学中文（韩国国语）系，也就是在那里她认识了拥有教堂里那些大人们所说的拥有所谓“肮脏的见不得人的小秘密”的孙胜完。

裴珠泫觉得自己喘不上气来，她慌乱地解开衬衫最上面的纽扣、甚至去打开窗户也无法平息蜂拥而上的窒息感。窗外正对着她家教堂里的耶稣依旧沐浴在暖金色的灯光下，那一瞬间耶稣的脸好像与孙胜完的脸叠合在一起，她不知道该信仰的是谁了。

1962年的首尔春天，穿着精致的毛呢开衫与及膝的西装裙，挎着一个方形的牛仔蓝挎包，裴珠泫抱着厚重的教材推开了眼前那扇教室的门。——黑压压的一片基本上都是男人，那些被发胶往后推得油光十足的黑发，棕灰黑色的西装，悠然自得胜券在握的表情，还有扫向裴珠泫时那副盯着她的脸而露出的不怀好意的微笑。裴珠泫抓紧了书的边缘，从小到大已经习惯这样眼神的她轻轻扫视了一下周围，女生的影子寥寥，为数不多的旁边都坐着男人。

“大小姐也能来读书了！乖乖待在家里又不会少两斤肉，漂亮女人总不能太聪明吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”在裴珠泫准备坐到靠中间位置而开始挪动脚步时一位男人发出嘲笑，旁边的男人多多少少也发出嘲弄的笑声，还没等到裴珠泫讲话，不知道从哪里传来一句你过来和我坐。

“谢谢，虽然不知道你是在哪个角落给我发出消息来的。还有这位先生，我不是你漂亮又废物的只配待在家里的老婆，看到学号列表的话你就应该清楚是按入学成绩顺序来排的吧？我在第二位，你在哪儿呢？”

被意想不到的顶撞而怒发冲冠的男人猛地站起来，力度太大连带着椅子发出摩擦地面的巨大声响，旁边有他的同类拦住他要他别和女人一般见识，被给了台阶下的人装腔作势地坐了回去，嘴里却还是在骂骂咧咧。裴珠泫感觉自己的手被牵住了，“就在你旁边这个角落呢。”

第一次在教室见到孙胜完的时候，她披着她偏棕色的长发，戴着鸭舌帽，每天穿比她大一码的衬衫，踩着各大品牌经典款球鞋来学校的怪人。那群男人眼里的怪人，和拥护封建世俗女人眼里的怪人。裴珠泫发觉孙胜完对自己而言有股奇妙的吸引力，在刚开课的前两周她们几乎没有说过话，对话仅停止于上次讲到哪儿了、你有没有多余的墨水这样的话题里。

孙胜完喜欢穿衬衫，却从来不好好扣下摆的扣子，假如衬衫上有七颗纽扣，那么最上面的那一颗与最下面三颗她都不会扣上。有几次下课裴珠泫跟在孙胜完身后出教室，偶尔几次走出教学楼的时候都有风会吹过来，孙胜完的衬衣下摆总是会随着风的强弱而摇动，裴珠泫发现自己很喜欢她这样。

奇怪的人，但又是她所认识的最有才华的人。课程进行到第五周，第一次正式的期间测试步步逼近，当大部分人都在为文学概论课焦头烂额的时候，裴珠泫惊讶地发现孙胜完竟然在课上写小说。那时候大家庭出身的人都用上好的钢笔写字，孙胜完写字时的力度要比裴珠泫强很多，当灵感源源而来时孙胜完没有等待上行墨水干掉的耐心，每次下课裴珠泫都能看到孙胜完无名指上被墨水浸出来的痕迹。一周后整个文学系都在惊呼孙胜完的短篇小说登上当时最有名气的文学杂志里，第一位女学生，连最挑剔的评论家也给出了鼓励。

大家觉得她奇怪，即使惊呼也不敢轻易上前搭话。裴珠泫进教室看见孙胜完攥着手里那支黑金色的钢笔，面无表情地望着眼前的作文纸，她想起孙胜完小说里为爱而亡的女学生那句：“房间里所有的东西都沾染上了我的指纹，人类是多么肮脏啊，每次想到这里我就恨不得去死。但是你，我不会强求你与我同行，你就站在亮处就好了。”

「虽然不能和你见面，但给你写信的权利起码还是有的吧？

庆州和我想象得太不一样，本来以为这里是完全没有开发的乡村地区，没想到也有小街市，还有玉山书院。之前的编辑知道我来庆州后特意向这里推荐了我，书院太太非常热情，完全没有因为我是外来人而排斥我。啊，对了，我不是棕色偏黄的发色吗，太太见到我像之前的你一样，摸着我的头发说真漂亮，她是第二个这么夸我的人。 ⋯⋯不提以前的事，总之他们为我安排了一个很舒服的住处，打开窗户就是大片翠绿，早上还能听到学生们读书的声音，他们虽然捧着书在念，表情却是一知半解的样子，真的有读懂吗？不过这也不关我的事。

今天早上读新闻有读到朴正熙政权打着破除迷信的名义，正在动员行政力量强行毁坏和拆除全国各个地方的长栍和守郎堂。这让我觉得很不妙，破除迷信不是应该先从思想开始吗？毁坏掉前人留下来的美丽建筑就叫破除迷信了吗？如果可以我倒希望他们能对同性爱更加宽容一点。我并不承认自己是同性爱者，我只承认我爱上的正好是她，像你一样的女人。

P.S.“要如太阳一样特立独行/与众同耀/或独自闪光“这是我在狄金森的诗集里读来的，珠泫，你是哪个太阳？

永远爱你的 胜完」

“这里。”裴珠泫把文学杂志上印着孙胜完那篇小说的页面放在她眼前，“你在之前都写过另一位主人公幡然醒悟开始寻找她了，为什么还是要让她亲眼目睹女学生的死亡？还是在快要找到她的时候。”

裴珠泫放过去的杂志被推开，“每个人都有自己的看法，但永远不要询问作者的意图。”孙胜完转过头来与她对视，那样冷静自持的目光，好似这篇小说不是出自她之手一样。——她的瞳孔是浅棕色的，外头环绕着一圈浅浅的黑色，眼里留着因为没休息好而熬出来的红血丝，它们像墙角落里无人打扰便肆意成结的蜘蛛网。

“对不起。”裴珠泫突然道歉，孙胜完将钢笔放到墨水瓶内，也不管握笔的地方会不会被墨水沾到，她把手握成拳扶住自己的头，胳膊肘撑在刚刚写好的手稿上，就这么盯着裴珠泫看。

“痛苦的故事才动人啊。”孙胜完直视着裴珠泫的双眼，轻轻地说，“不要用这种眼神望着我，小姐，你现在看着我的眼神好像在责怪我是一个耍着小聪明来写文章的人。”孙胜完的手肘离开桌面，转回去继续抽出那根被墨水沾到握笔处的钢笔，裴珠泫顺着她的手往下看，笔尖处掉下几滴黑蓝色的水印，在手稿上晕染开，盖住了“死”这个字。

孙胜完写手稿时总是弓着背，双腿有些许倾斜，但上半身却是正对着桌沿的，她没有近视，却总喜欢低着头贴近手稿，好玩的是，没有灵感的时候她不会皱眉头，反倒是灵感不断的时候紧捏着笔皱着眉，裴珠泫看出她的用力是在她发白的指尖和因为捏得太紧而凹下去的肉里。写小说对她来说好像是一件极其痛苦的事，其他人求而不得的那些闪光一刻对她而言却像是一种束缚。

好迷人。裴珠泫上完厕所后在洗手台前洗手，甩干手上的水珠时心里也一直在想着孙胜完的事，心无旁骛的准备掏出早就准备好的手帕擦手，——“你和孙胜完很熟？”背后的烟草味越来越近，裴珠泫抬起头看向身后的漂亮女生，点了头将手帕放入手提包里准备离开。

“她是孙家的败类，没有人愿意和她扯上关系的。肮脏的、下流又下贱的货色，孙家永远的耻辱。”身后的女生把烟扔到地上，伸出脚踩灭烟头，轻轻贴近裴珠泫的身后，“她喜欢女人，懂我的意思吗？像你像我一样的女人喔？”说话的同时还不忘掐一把裴珠泫的屁股，裴珠泫吓得抬手把她推开。

“就算是又怎么样？比起同性爱者像你这样一开口就是诋毁还要骚扰一把他人的人更令人恶心。”裴珠泫打开手龙头拢了把水在手上泼向那位女生，“用水能让你清醒点吗？我和孙胜完关系很好，用不着你来管，以后不要见到一个人就说她了。”

事后回想起来那是她第一次在公共场合生气，第一次外露的，毫不隐瞒地发泄出自己的怒火。裴珠泫使劲拉开厕所门猛得将其摔在身后，她扭头看到孙胜完，——还是那样面无表情，蹲在离厕所不远的操场草坪上拔着地上的草，身上穿的是一件深蓝色的衬衫，还是老样子，大孙胜完好几码。她把地上的白颜色的草连根拔起，只留下绿色的在草坪上，裴珠泫走近她的时候孙胜完朝她露出了开学第一个月来的第一个笑容。

原来她脸上也有肉啊。这是裴珠泫的第一个想法。孙胜完很瘦，看她的手腕和下颚线就知道，即使瘦却并不柔和，反倒有股其他人都没有的凛冽。但是，笑起来的时候，笑起来的时候凛冽全都消失了，随着嘴角的牵动往上提的脸颊肉，向下弯的眼角，裴珠泫忍不住伸出手捏了捏她。

“⋯⋯洗手了吗就捏。“

”你这样说很过分欸？！我看起来像是不洗手的人吗？“

”当然不是。“孙胜完直起身子将手里的草屑拍掉，”谢谢你。“

那大概是坠入爱河的第一瞬间。或者在此之前就已经坠入爱河了。

「 最近开展了一个叫做“新生活运动”的运动，又是在今早的报纸上读到的。不过很奇怪，说是新生活运动，为什么一直在破坏那些古老的历史建筑？昨晚书院的人都开始火急火燎地转移书籍，说是怕拆迁的人拆到书院来。不过还好，因为是最大且最好的书院，被暂时放过一马。珠泫，（接下来的字被黑色墨水涂得严严实实）啊，还是算了，我会拿黑墨水涂掉的，看到信的你就装作没有这一句吧。

我在想因果报应。如果当初不是我任性地要和你在你家接吻，是不是接下来的一切都会变得不一样？我们还可以以朋友的名义偷偷在你卧室里约会，你会给我弹钢琴听，也会笑着拿起我的手稿朗诵我新写的小说，可是，可是另一方面我又不后悔那天的任性。珠泫，人都是自私的，何况是对自己爱着的人，我不想看到你和一个素不相识的男人结婚，更不想看到你被关在装修得富丽堂皇的屋子里生儿育女。你是自由的，你是像小鸟一样灵动的人，更是像狮子一样懂得反抗的人，他们从来没有看透过你的本质过。

P.S.本意不是想写这么肉麻的情话的，对不起。关于那个太阳，你得出结果了吗？

有点害羞就不写爱你了的 胜完」

火柴划过火柴盒侧面，空气里充斥着烟味，裴珠泫打开卧室的窗户让空气流通，回头就看到表情不太自然的孙胜完，“你不喜欢烟味吗？”裴珠泫笑着眨眼睛，本来准备走向孙胜完的脚也抽回开，在地毯上打了个弯走回窗边，让嘴里吐出的烟雾散向窗外。

“是不太喜欢⋯⋯不过我也不会让你别抽，你抽烟有你的理由。“孙胜完坐在地上，旁边是她最近刚写完的手稿，一年的学院生活过去，当其他人还在为考试焦头烂额或者成天待在酒吧买醉的时候，孙胜完已经是当时首尔崭露头角的新人写手了。裴珠泫抽完最后一口烟，孙胜完像是感应到什么似的拿出一个烟灰缸，“给，放在这儿。”

孙胜完将地上的手稿按顺序整理好，放入棕色的纸质文件夹里，好像是编辑部为了让孙胜完和其他作者的投稿区分开特意为她所做的文件夹，裴珠泫有次去帮孙胜完寄稿，回来后发现手里有股淡淡的巧克力味。整理过后孙胜完走到裴珠泫旁边，裴珠泫已经划开第二根火柴，见到她走来的裴珠泫扭过身子将头探出窗外呼出了嘴里的烟雾。

“我说，你看起来这么乖，其实比我要叛逆得多。”孙胜完笑着拂开裴珠泫耳边的碎发，“不害怕吗？就算听到那样的传闻？不会觉得我是个无药可救的精神病患者吗？”

“不清楚。说真的。自从遇见你开始，好像遇到了一颗奇妙的种子，但我觉得那不是喜欢也不是爱，我说不明白，也说不上来，只能说我很在意你，我很关心你。大概就是这样。”裴珠泫抽烟的速度要比其他人都快，一口就能吸掉一大截，孙胜完盯着她微微颤抖着的双指上上下下不到十次左右，一根烟的寿命结束。

到底在为什么而犹豫呢？孙胜完不是一个喜欢刨根问底的人，她尊重所有人，即使大部分人在了解她之后不会尊重她。

“珠泫，你喜欢阳光吗？或者说，光明？”

“喜欢，也喜欢夜晚的月光，或者说，黑暗。我所信仰的宗教禁止同性爱你不可能不知道，可是总有那么一些瞬间我会怀疑，明明是同等的爱为什么得不到祝福。太阳和月亮都很公平，一半给了白昼，一半给了黑夜。但是有时候，有时候阳光太灼人了，所有人都在太阳底下，一点污秽都容不下的太阳底下，连躲藏的地方都没有，越是被温暖的阳光照射我越是觉得寒冷。所以偶尔，也喜欢月光。”

开学第二年的七月，孙胜完获得了当时文学大赛的最佳新人作家赏，当天就被教授喊出去参加颁奖式了，说是颁奖式，不过就是奖励几本书和稿纸而已。孙胜完听到消息立马扭过头对裴珠泫说你要不要和我一起去，还没等她回答孙胜完接着说，不，我想要你陪我去。裴珠泫坐在台下看着穿着藏蓝色衬衫的孙胜完发言，手里翻着她获奖的小说原稿。

“如果把爱情比作自然现象的话，应该是微风拂过时的风吹草动，她是风，我是潜伏在草丛里战战兢兢的小蛇，硕大的草原上每一根草都在被她晃动，我无处可藏。“孙胜完写字实在是太用力了，裴珠泫看着这行字笑了起来，她能清楚的看到稍显厚重的稿纸上凹下去的地方都是孙胜完写的字。”如果明亮和温暖最终会成为灼伤人的利器的话，那是不是只有阴冷和湿漉的死才是逃离的最好的结局？“

这是文章的终点，像是问自己，又像是在问裴珠泫一样。

「我的小说已经写了大概半章了。

（从这里开始被划掉了非常大一段，但裴珠泫依稀可以读出一点以前的痕迹）怎么写都不是我想要的那个样子，本来我是想为了逃离痛苦才来庆州的，结果在痛苦与挣扎里想出来的那些情节，全都写不出来了。我是只有活在痛苦里才能发挥才能的人，这个认知让我更无法面对现实了。⋯⋯对不起，不是想全部划掉的，但是我不想让你体会这些，读完之后就忘了吧。我读到中国的古典故事，吴刚伐桂，却被他的儿子玉兔所感动（吴刚的妻子命令她的三个儿子分别变成蟾蜍、兔和蛇），为了帮助父亲早日砍倒桂树，玉兔不停地将枝叶捣碎。传说总有无数个版本，但这个版本却最让我沉迷。我在想自己到底是不停砍树的吴刚，还是不停捣碎枝叶的玉兔，我所做的一切到底能不能撼动世俗的偏见？就算是捣碎枝叶也好，做不成撼动根基的人也罢，起码我有在努力吧？对吧？

P.S.“有些人安息日到教堂去——我过安息日/留在家里“《有些人过安息日到教堂去》也是狄金森的诗集，很棒吧？书会随着信一起寄给你。

要把书读完哦 胜完」

裴珠泫记得在颁奖式结束后获奖作者们和承办人一起去参加了一个鸡尾酒派对，当时鸡尾酒在首尔还是个新奇的玩意儿，未沾酒精的孙胜完不时地被辣到咳嗽，整张脸都皱在一起看着裴珠泫悠然自若地喝下一杯又一杯。

“你也真是，看起来一副不食人间烟火的大小姐做派，怎么烟酒样样都会啊？你家里人同意？”孙胜完叫酒保端来清水漱口，随即又要了一杯橙汁，裴珠泫看到后挪揄地笑了笑，“⋯⋯知道啦知道啦，我就是不能抽烟也不能喝酒，干嘛一副自己很了不起的样子。“

结束手里的第八杯酒后裴珠泫的脸变得微红，”还不是背着他们的。该死的六十年代，可恶的逻各斯中心主义（*女性学者认为现代社会是逻各斯中心主义社会，也是“阳具中心社会“），男人都去死吧！提倡宗教自由吧！“裴珠泫的呼声引来了不少人的注意，即使她们在角落里，孙胜完站起来说别看了，我们只是在聊哲学而已。

待大家调笑的眼神散开后孙胜完感到自己的领口被猛地抓住，裴珠泫嘴里的淡淡酒香味就在她的鼻子底下，”你喜欢我吗？胜完？“像是不忍一般裴珠泫倒在孙胜完的胸口，”不要回答我，我很喜欢你，但是，“孙胜完看着裴珠泫极力克制住自己肩膀颤抖的样子才发觉她在哭，”我们来接吻吧？要不要试试看？我还没有和任何人接过吻——“

那是一个轻柔的、带着珍惜意味的吻。孙胜完双手捧着裴珠泫的双颊，就这样看着她落泪。不料对方愣神几秒后俯身上来索要更多，孙胜完闪开脸，裴珠泫的双唇擦过她的脸颊。

”我朋友喝醉啦，我就先带她回去了！“在众人的挽留下孙胜完灵活地应酬，裴珠泫在朦胧中才惊觉原来孙胜完并不是她所想的社交困难者，相反孙胜完是一个极其圆滑的人，只要她想的话，所有人都能被她哄得高高兴兴的。

奇怪的是，明明孙胜完和她差不多高，为什么可以毫不费力地连提带抱的带她回家？裴珠泫家里女仆看到裴珠泫的样子大惊失色，喜欢小题大做的父亲也是连连向孙胜完道歉，他在听到孙胜完名字之后更是惊讶，母亲站在楼梯台阶边说让年轻人自己待会儿，让女仆带着孙胜完去向裴珠泫房间里。女仆带上门的同时孙胜完一把将裴珠泫扔到床上，”你也真是会找麻烦啊，也不看看那是在哪儿，被发现了你会被赶出家门的吧！“

裴珠泫很想张口说我才不介意，我已经受够了每天活在阳光底下的日子。但是她只是仰倒在床上，盯着天花板张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。裴珠泫用手肘直起身子，伸出手想要拉孙胜完，可是那样的距离完全够不到，太远了，孙胜完是在遇见她之后就已经想了许多未来可能发生的故事的结局了吗？她想起孙胜完写的那些小说，所有的结局都是悲剧，想到这里竟然忍不住痛哭起来。

后来发生了什么？裴珠泫其实记不太清楚了，唯一记得的是咔嗒响起的门锁声，和孙胜完唇齿交融时的水声，孙胜完压身上来时那股若即若离的墨水香味，被抚摸到高潮时大腿内侧肌肉痉挛的快感，被孙胜完的手插入黑色发间让她看着自己的服从感。

裴珠泫抽着烟望着窗外教堂里的耶稣像，它还是一如既往地沐浴在金碧辉煌里，孙胜完还没睡醒闭着眼走到她身后抱住她，她们在耶稣面前交换了第一个吻。

「结束了，结束了，结束了！终于写完了！

找不到任何词来形容我现在激动的心情，这些手稿本来想让你第一个看的，可是因为你不在我身边，所以就只能先让书院里的人替我看看啦，编辑在截稿日这天也来了，大家都说这是一部了不起的巨作。可是听到这些恭维的话还是让我觉得非常不安，如果一开始就是奔着巨作而去，奔着所有人的爱慕而去，那这真的是一部好小说吗？可能是我太敏感了，但我不觉得这样的敏感有什么不好。说实话，现在能写小说的人实在是太多了，但大多数都像被小孩棒球手挥出去的球一样，有时候会被接手接到，但有时候只能是丢到看不见的地方再也找不到，或者是砸碎谁家的玻璃然后被责骂。我不想做这颗球。对了，手稿也一并附在这儿了，你拿到信的时候不要太惊讶喔。

我开始教书了，很奇妙吧？孙胜完正在教书。之前教授古汉文的老师因为老家的母亲生了大病需要立即回去照顾，一时找不到替代教师的书院院长就暂时任命了我。本来还担心自己会不会做得不好，但看着底下学生们的样子我知道自己做得还不错。

P.S.看完了要给我写回信哦，还有，最终定稿的出版日期应该是在一月初。好冷呀。之前的诗歌集有读完吗，等我回首尔之后连着我的新书一起，我想要听你的感想！还有，文艺杂志上的批评写得真不错，我喜欢看你把自大自负的男作者骂得狗血淋头的样子。

卸下重担又觉得不能轻易享受轻松的 胜完」

被裴珠泫的家人发现接吻是在大四的最后一个学期，此时两个人已经亲密到首尔的民间八卦都说孙家那个像怪人一样却又是天才的小姐和裴家那个写批评论无人可敌的小姐好得如胶似漆，孙胜完不喜参加家庭聚会，她已经是个怪人了，做出什么举动也没有人会怪罪，但裴珠泫却不同，她写批评写得再优秀，大家关注的还是她优越的脸庞和高贵的举止。

“你不知道我有多郁闷。”裴珠泫嘟着嘴趴在孙胜完旁边的桌子上，伸出手去戳孙胜完，“别写啦，都半夜十点了，笔都没有动呢别装了！”说这便强行挤入孙胜完椅子前，张开腿面对着坐到孙胜完大腿上，抱着孙胜完的脖子，“来做爱吧？”

裴珠泫特别喜欢逗孙胜完，这个人明明对所有的一切都熟练得不得了，被故意挑衅时还是能看到她脸上肉眼可见的红晕。孙胜完一手托着裴珠泫的臀以防止她滑下去，一手抬着裴珠泫的下巴轻轻凑上去和她接吻，裴珠泫抬起手把孙胜完的眼镜挪了上去。身后传来玻璃砸碎在地上的声音。

被强行扯开的同时裴珠泫紧抱着孙胜完的脖子不松手，但被孙胜完抱起来放在地上刻意拉开了两人间的距离。被打的不止是裴珠泫，也有孙胜完，当孙胜完的父母嘴里吐出那些污言秽语时，裴珠泫不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，——她甩了孙胜完父亲一耳光。

当晚的闹剧又在民间八卦开，裴珠泫上街的时候甚至有人朝她吐口水，辱骂她是个恶心的、变态的、永远不得好死的贱种同性爱者。女仆生气又无可奈何，连家里人也是，最后裴家出了个公示说裴小姐从小到大信仰的是基督教，连洗礼也是市长亲自来做的，有病的人自然不是我们家。所有的舆论和漫骂又涌向了孙胜完，可怜的刚出人头地的小作家，她的作品像一颗流星一样消失在了图书市场，她的书被撕碎扔在下水沟与垃圾桶里。

封建时代，越懂得反抗的女人越被视为不洁的象征，可以向男人挥拳的裴珠泫从一开始各大家族争着抢着要的“最佳新娘对象”变成了人人都恨不得躲开的病毒，裴珠泫也被禁足在家不许出门，在此之前她跑到孙胜完家门口的事至今还是茶余饭后话题。

她在孙胜完家门口被警卫拖走，又被自家赶来的保镖给拖走，孙胜完的窗户里有暖黄色的灯泄漏出来，和教堂里的好像是用的一样的灯泡。

“写信给我！”

街边的白织灯、夜晚的月光，还有孙胜完窗户里温暖的光，裴珠泫透过混杂的人群好像看到孙胜完的黑影在窗边晃动了一下。

「十二月底了，马上就要到一月初，我的小说也终于要发表了，还有朴正熙政权的去除封建迷信运动，也该要结束了吧？

该以怎样的身份去见你，该说怎样的话，该穿怎样的衣服，你比我想象得要更坚强，从那个夜晚开始，也比我想得更勇敢。在信件里没有和你说，但是那么聪明的你读我的小说也感受到了吧？我的痛苦。有太多的话哽在喉咙口，连发声的方法都好像忘记了，我唯一能做的就是拿起手里的笔一刻不停地写下去。一月十四日，我在”天使“等你，记得吗，我们第一次接吻的酒吧。

P.S.谢谢你，你是我的勇气。

永远爱你的 胜完」

1972年1月14日，依旧是被禁足在家的一天。从早上开始窗外的喧嚣声就没有停过，推土机的声音，男男女女的咒骂声，——“你们都会遭天谴的！全都给我下地狱吧！魔鬼！魔鬼！”她从床上一跃而起，透过窗玻璃她看到正对着自家教堂里的耶稣像被橘红色的大铲子向前推倒，耶稣倒下的脸庞与倒映在镜子上的自己的脸庞叠合在一起。

耶稣倒塌了，用一种最无所谓的方式，最污秽的方式，倒在了一片废墟里。突然她想是想到了什么似的，连头发也没有好好梳披着大衣向外走，推开试图拦住她的女仆，裴珠泫推开门，走进了阳光里。她想自己已经能光明正大地回答孙胜完，自己到底是哪一个太阳了。


End file.
